1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector and a connector assembly including it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known conventional connector includes a plurality of contacts, a housing, and a lever. These contacts come into contact with a plurality of conductors contained in a planar cable, such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC). The housing accommodates the contacts. The lever is attached to the housing so as to be capable of turning.
The housing includes a bearing which opens upward and forward. A pivot-shaft covering part covers the upper and front side of a pivot shaft of the lever in a state that the pivot shaft is located on the bearing. The pivot-shaft covering part has a shape of arch protruding upward. With this configuration, the lever is attached to the housing so as to be capable of turning (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-222273).